GumixLuka fanfiction
by byrd2015
Summary: this is a love story between Gumi and luka


copyright warning I do not own or receive any money from the use of any of the characters in this story

Also before reading this story if you haven't already, go and listen to "Lie" by merguine luka and "I Love" by gumi megapoid it will help in understanding the story

the story is set in the vocaloid world

Luka was sitting in her room on the tour bus as they were heading on their way to their next concert, trying to write a new song for the show."Aaaaahh, why can't I think of anything? It's never been this hard for me to write a song before. Maybe I'll go see if miku can help me or maybe gumi." She then jumped out of her bed and starting shaking her head and saying no repeatedly aloud." No, no, no, why am I thinking about gumi like this again, she's my friend and nothing more." Lukas bedroom door was then quickly opened and Gumi ran in." Luka are you ok? I heard you screaming and I thought that something had happened. Yea, yeah gumi I'm okay I just had a bad dream that's all. Oh ok well do you wanna talk about it maybe there's something your worried about. NO, it's fine gumi, please just go, I should probably try to start writing on a song anyways and I need some peace. O.. Ok luka, sorry." Gumi then walked out of rhe room and shut the door quietly behind her. Luka then layer down on her bed and started to feel a tear forming because she felt like she'd hurt Gumi's feelings by yelling." Uuhhg, why did I yell at her like that all she was trying to do is help me, and why can't I get these thoughts about her out of my mind. we're both girls so I shouldn't be thinking about her like this.

Gumi right outside of Luke's luka's door was secretly listening to luka. " So Luka feels the same way about me that I feel about her, this is great, but why does she sound so upset about it?" Gumi then goes back to her room to try to think about what she just found out.

Luka crying from feeling like she had hurt the feelings of a friend and feeling like she wasn't normal and she was weird for feeling this way about Gumi suddenly realized the song she needed to write. With tears in her eyes she looked down at the paper and said " alright, I know exactly what to write now and what to call it. This songs name will be Lie."

Its the concert day and the three girls are starting to wrap it up. They had already done 15 songs with Gumi's 'Pokerface' and luka and mikus duet 'Magnet' being the ones that had the crowd going crazy. Miku goes up the front of the stage and looks at everyone and thanks them all for coming out.Luka then came up behind her and whispered something in her ear. she then backs away a foot and miku looks back at the crowd." OK everyone, Ms. Luka has a original song she'd like to sing for everyone ." As the crowd goes wild over getting to hear a brand new song, miku runs to the stage side and luka steps up to the microphone." Hello everyone, this is a song that I wrote on the way here and it means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy it, it's called Lie." While luka is starting she looks over at Miku and Gumi, more specifically Gumi and she then proceeds to sing then look away from her and towards the crowd. Miku looks over at Gumi halfway through her song and says: " I really wonder who she wrote this song for, do you know Gumi? Yeah, Miku I think I do but I can't say for sure." Luka then finishes her song and walks off stage with Miku looking at her and exclaiming that her song was beautiful and wondering who it was wrote for. " Miku, I'm sorry but it wasn't really wrote for anyone in particular. Oh, well it was still beautiful. Thank you Miku."

Luka then looks over and sees Gumi standing there when Gumi looks at her and says:" Yeah luka your song was amazing. Thanks Gumi." Luka then walks off to the tour bus with Miku and Gumi following.

Two days after the concert the three are on the bus and Luka and Gumi have hardly said a word to each other and Gumi has been saying that she's working on a brand new song.Misong. Miku is knocking on Gumi's door." Gumi can u come in? Sure Miku, come on in. So Gumi, how's your song coming along, you think you'll have ir done in time for the next concert tomorrow? Yeah, I've actually just finished it. Oh, that's great can i see it? Sorry, but no one can see or hear until tomorrow. Okay then, but can you at least tell me what the name of it is? Sure, it's called I Love. Oooooooo so it's a love song?! Well sorta, sorry Miku but I've gotta get the music sheet to the band. Ok Gumi, I can't wait to hear it tomorrow.

The day of their next concert they all got up to the stage and before starting miku looked at Gumi and asked:" So Gumi do you want play your new song first or would you rather play it last? I'll play it last. Okay, that's fine, it'll get the crowd going even more to hear that you'll be playing a new song last." They got up to the stage and Miku got up the microphone and did the usual greeting. "I hope everyone is doing great today we got a bunch of things we know you'll love. Also our very own Gumi Megapoid has written and will be playing an original solo at the end of the concert. So is everybody ready to have some fun?!" The crowd erupted in a cheer for the concert to get started and at the premise of hearing a new song.

The concert went amazing with the crowd going especially crazy for miku's World is mine and Last night, Good night. It was nearing the end of the concert when it was announced the Gumi would be playing her new song next the crowd went crazy with excitement even chanting Gumi's name. It was finally time and Gumi stepped up to the microphone and looked at the crowd as she opened her mouth." Hello everyone, this is an original song written by me, its called I Love, I hope you all enjoy it."

As the music started miku is backstage with luka as they're listening to the song. she looks at luka and says" Luka why dont you look more excited, were getting to hear a song that Gumi wrote by herself. It's not that I'm not excited, I'm just a little tired. that's all." Suddenly a very familiar voice spoke up. "Are you sure that's all that it is Luka? Are you sure it's not something a whole lot more personal and intimate that's keeping you from enjoying it." They both looked back to see Vocaloid flower standing there in her old Victorian style purple dress." Flower!" Miku exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were touring solo for a little while. I am and my tour ended up on the same path as you guys. I was actualy in the crowd for the last concert and i got to hear Luka's song. With Gumi's song i was able to put two and two together and a revelation hit me. The reason for why the two of them have been acting strangely is because if something very personal between the two of them." Luka looked at Flower with a look of pure shock and a tinge of fear that her biggest secret was found out and possibly about to be unearthed, the secret of her feelings for her best friend. Flower look at her and started to speak." Luka I know you're afraid but it'll be ok i promise. But flower, i'm a girl i shouldn't be feeling this way. I'm supposed to only love her as a friend." Miku looked at Luka with face of suprise before she said, " Luka you like girls i'm surprised, I always thought you liked boys." Luka changed her attention from Flower to Miku and said." Yeah, Miku it's true and i'm disgusted with myself, because I shouldn't feel this way. I'm supposed to like boys, but no matter how hard I try I can't force myself to like boys the way i like girls." Tears started to roll down her face as her secret was discovered and she knew that her life was over. Miku then spoke up, " why would who you like matter you shouldn't feel disgusting for how you feel. Yeah Luka the way you feel about others isn't something to be disgusted over, yoy should feel happy and embrace it with open arms." Luka looked up at the two of them who were both smiling at her." But, what if she doesn't feel the same way? It scares me because i love her, but she might not feel the same." Flower looks at her with a fire in her eyes. "You're kidding right, have you even listened to her song at all? She does feel the same way and she knows how you feel. Luka, she loves just as much as you love her. Trust me luka tell her your feelings it'll all work out fine. Yeah Luka she's right everything's going to be fine. Tell you what after she's finished me and Flower can go do a couple of songs and the two of you can talk in the tour bus alone. Okay thank you two so much." As Gumi ended her song Miku ran out to the stage and grabbedthe microphone and started to speak." Alright everybody who's ready for this show to end?" the crowd erupted in a loud no. " Alright well that's good because we got a very special treat for you all but first i need to have a word with Gumi in private." She moved the microphone away and looked at Gumi and told her that luka needs to talk to her in the bus and she's waiting. She then looked back to the crowd. " Alright everyone here's someone we all know and love and who needs no introduction." Right as the she ended her sentence the music for Flowers song Break Out started and the crowd went insane and it was then that Gumi left the stage.

Gumi ran off the stage and made it to the tour bus in less then thirty seconds, where she then threw open the door and ran to Luka's room and slammed the door open. Luka looked up startled at first but then after seeing who it was let a smile creep upon her face as she said" I need to tell you something." Gumi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and put on a face that told Luka to go ahead. Luka then took in two deep breaths before she looked at Gumi and started to speak." Gumi, I don't know how to put this, so I'm just gonna say it. Gumi, i'm in love with y..." Before she could finish her sentence, Gumi kissed her. Luka was taken back at first but then she started to kiss Gumi back. The two then pulled away and Gumi spoke." It took you long enough to admit it. Does this mean that you feel the same way? Yes, what kind of question is that? Luka, i love you. Gumi, you don't know how happy I am right now, I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same way but none of that matters now though because, we love each other." Luka pulled Gumi into a passionate hug and Gumi returned the hug. They stayed there hugging each other for a minute before Gumi looked at her and said" come Luka lets go listen finish up the concert. Great idea Gumi, hey you wanna see if they'll let us do a duet together as the last song? Yeah, lets do it." They walked back to the stage to see Miku standing there backstage listening to Flower's song Inokori Sensei. The two of them walked over to Miku hand in hand and Gumi said" Miku would it be alright if Luka and I did a duet?" Miku looked at them and saw them holding hands and almost jumped in pure joy at seeing them and then she almost screamed" Oh my goooooooddd, look at you two. You two make such a cute couple of course you can do one. Right after Flower is done with this song you two can go up." They all three looked up with excitement and anticipation as they waited for Flower to finish and the two of them to go up. As Flower finished Miku ran out onto the stage to announce that Luka and Gumi would be performing a duet together. Also that it would be last song of the concert." Now lets get started, Luka and Gumi come on out here!" The two took a deep breath and walked out holding hands. The crowd went insane with the sight of the two. They got up to the stage and took the microphone from Miku." Hey everyone this will be the last song of the evening. I'm sure that you all have heard it to its happy synthesizer." With that the crowd went insane. After the song was over they all took a bow and left the stage. Luka and Gumi were walking hand in hand towards the bus when miku spoke up." You two really make the most adorable couple. I mean it. You guys should've got together a long time ago."


End file.
